1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pest deterrents and more particularly relates to methods and apparatuses for preventing pests sensitive to light from inhabiting an enclosed area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Animals that cause problems or are a nuisance to humankind are commonly known as pests. Property owners often report being plagued by rodents, such as squirrels, rats, mice, bats, raccoons, and the like, which frequently inhabit enclosed areas of homes, barns, garages, cellars, and other building structures. Insects, such as cockroaches, spiders, scorpions, bees, ants, etc., are another type of pest that typically plague humankind and can cause physical harm in certain instances.
Rodents and other pests inherently deposit urine and feces, which can be a vehicle for spreading disease, and often cause damage to surrounding property. Squirrels, in particular, are known to remove insulation, chew wires, and even cause electrical fires. The cost of repairs due to damage caused by rodents can be exorbitant.
Attempts have been made in the past to remove rodents, insects, and other pests from enclosed areas, such as attics and crawl spaces. A common method to repel pests includes using strong chemicals, natural odors, or sticky substances to irritate the pest. Odors and/or chemicals, however, typically are ineffective deterrents unless the pest is killed as a result of exposure. Killing pests generally implies leaving behind a corpse, which may pose a danger to humans and may negatively affect the environment.
Additionally, chemicals tend to be expensive, particularly if professional exterminators are required to eliminate the pests. Exterminators and chemical deterrents typically become a recurring expense for property owners. In addition, the chemicals themselves may create possible hazards to the users.
Another common method of repelling rodents or other pests employs ultrasonic sound to ward off the animals. This method, however, does not affect some pests, which either build up a tolerance to the noise or continue existing just out of range of the sound. Squirrels, in particular, have been known to form sound barriers with roofing insulation in order to continue living in their chosen abode. Once the ultrasonic sound ceases, the rodents tend to quickly re-inhabit the enclosed area, indicating that the ultrasonic sounds usually do not produce a lasting effect.
Mechanisms that generate ultrasonic sounds commonly require power either from batteries or electrical outlets. Batteries must be replaced frequently to sustain production of the ultrasonic sound, while ultrasonic units requiring power outlets must be strategically installed in several specific locations in order to maximize the units' effectiveness to repel pests. This tends to be an expensive and somewhat ineffective solution.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus and method that repel pests inhabiting enclosed areas. Beneficially, such an apparatus and method would provide an economical, long-lasting solution to prevent pest infestations without permanently injuring the animals. The apparatus and method would be simple to install, would cover a large extended area, and would be energy efficient compared to other solutions.